<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discord Shenanigans by xpaperheartso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673797">Discord Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpaperheartso/pseuds/xpaperheartso'>xpaperheartso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys taking showers, Dorks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tags Are Hard, We deserve a Buddie shower scene, in this house we are soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpaperheartso/pseuds/xpaperheartso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck takes a decompression shower after a long shift. Things get soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Buddie Brigade</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discord Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this started out in the I'm Your Buddie discord server with a conversation about showers, and then I got to thinking of how incredibly amazing it feels to get my hair washed at the stylist. It definitely took a slightly different turn than how it started in my head, but I actually love it more now.</p>
<p>This is for my buddies (haha) in the Buddie discord and all the shenanigans we get into there. </p>
<p>Thank you to meloingly, my awesome beta for double-checking me and making suggestions! I appreciate you taking the time to look over this silly little thing. ^-^</p>
<p>(Also I am working on ch.3 of Inland I promise it will be out soon!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody had their own spaces and rituals they used to decompress after a long, grueling shift. Some took a longer route home and played a particular playlist to help them unwind before arriving home. Others found peace with family, loved ones, and then there were some who stared at adorable kitten and puppy videos on YouTube for an hour.</p>
<p>For Buck, his shower was his favorite decompression space. </p>
<p>The door clicked shut behind him as he toed off his sneakers and left them by the door, keys hung on the hook parallel to the door. The early dawn painted his dim apartment in soft violet hues, which helped ease the tension behind his eyes that had been steadily increasing within the past three hours. Buck took a last look at the picturesque skyline before heading upstairs, legs heavy and knees protesting somewhat to the extra movement. There was an additional tension in his scarred leg, but Buck hoped some hot water and his fingers would help alleviate the pressure. </p>
<p>Buck grabbed a pair of soft maroon sweatpants and blue boxers from his dresser drawer before moving into the bathroom and pulling the door shut. Just the sound of the water was enough to generate goosebumps on his skin, and Buck was thankful his water tended to heat up fairly quickly. He grimaced at the drag of his shirt over the layer of dirt and sweat, letting the shirt fall unceremoniously into a lump in the corner, followed by his jeans, boxers (with goldfish print), and socks. He tested the water temperature with his left hand, adjusting it just a notch until it was somewhere in between hot and scalding<em> . </em>As he stepped in, the wave of heat briefly shoved him back into the suffocating blaze he and his team had subdued merely an hour or so before. Buck inhaled sharply and screwed his eyes shut, gently forcing the images away as he turned his face into the warm spray. </p>
<p>They’d saved everyone trapped within the blaze, much to the amazement of the onlookers, considering the building was more fire than structure at one point. Only two of the fifteen rescued needed medical transport, and Buck and the 118 escaped with only a few bumps and bruises. Buck turned underneath the water so it cascaded down the base of his neck, head tilted to the right as his thumb ghosted over a bruise above his hip. It was faint, for now, but Buck knew within another day or less the bruised skin would darken into a color not unlike the sunrise outside. Briefly, he wondered if he had any of the bruise cream from his blood-thinner days.  </p>
<p>A sharp twinge shot through his left leg and he bit his lip hard, leaning into the shower wall so he didn’t bust his ass. He really didn’t need a bruised ass. The thought of hitting his head and passing out also crossed his mind, but he quickly shook it off and focused on massaging his leg. Eventually, the muscles relaxed and he was able to stand, careful not to put <em> all </em>of his weight on it just yet. </p>
<p>Buck picked up the blue bottle of shampoo and flipped it over, his mind slipping into autopilot as he squeezed a generous dollop of shampoo into his left hand. He didn’t notice the subtle shift of the shower curtain, didn’t notice the space behind him being filled until muscular arms slipped around his waist. Firm abdominal and pectoral muscles pressed into his back, the additional warmth tugging at his drifting brain. A brush of stubble against his neck had him blinking, autopilot permanently disengaged as soft lips nibbled at his ear lobe. Buck inhaled deeply, lips curling upward as he leaned into the warm body and gentle lips that had migrated to his neck. </p>
<p>He could feel the chuckle against his back, his stomach doing a flip. “Long day?” Eddie murmured into his neck. Buck turned his head so he could nuzzle into his temple. “Only because you weren’t there,” he sighed. </p>
<p>A shift of his hips and Eddie’s dick was pressed into his ass. Buck held back the urge to roll his hips, though he knew neither of them would protest the result. He placed his left hand over Eddie’s, a soft smile creeping onto his lips as he slid his right hand up and into Eddie’s dark locks. He’d been letting it grow out, and Buck was enjoying finding every excuse to have his hands in Eddie’s hair. Buck savored the satisfied groan in his ear as he dragged his nails along Eddie’s scalp. “Missed you,” Eddie hummed with his lips trailing kisses up to Buck’s jawline. Buck sighed, the sound morphing into a soft moan as Eddie nipped along his jaw. </p>
<p>“I missed you too,” Buck replied before tilting his head down to capture Eddie’s lips with his own. They took it slow, savoring the sensation and pressing into each other as if any space between them were equal to a hundred miles. The presence of Eddie against his ass made him chuckle, and Eddie took the opportunity to slip his tongue past Buck’s lips. Both men hummed with pleasure, and after a moment they began to sway a little to a beat only they could hear. Buck let Eddie lead the kiss, happy to let his mind drift into a blissful fog after 14 hours of sirens, crumbling buildings, and shouted orders. The familiar brush of Eddie’s stubble was a welcome change to the rough fabric of his helmet strap, which had felt practically glued to Buck’s face during their last call.</p>
<p>Eventually, they broke apart for some much needed air, resting their foreheads together with content sighs. Without looking Eddie removed his right hand and lifted it up to intertwine with Buck’s that was still tangled in his growing locks, slowly moving them down until they rested against Eddie’s chest. Buck raised his head just enough so that their noses were brushing, quietly taking in each point of contact between them, tiny goosebumps scattering across his arms despite the heat of the water. </p>
<p>“<em>Tienes frío cariño?” </em>Eddie mumbled, thumb rubbing absently across Buck’s hand, and a little shiver rippled through Buck. “How can I be with someone as hot as you holding me?” He grinned, leaning forward just enough to brush his lips against Eddie’s. It was a feather’s touch, bordering on teasing with a hint of a promise for more. They had danced this dance before, hands grasping desperately for purchase, lips uttering sweet nothings tangled amongst filthy promises. Buck knew if he shifted his hips just right, kissed the right spots, Eddie would respond with strong hands pressing him into the shower wall, teeth grazing his neck as the heat pooled between them. </p>
<p>Buck lifted his eyes to meet Eddie’s own, taking a moment to admire those pools of amber he found himself getting lost within at least twice a day. He smiled softly, then raised their joined hands to place a loving kiss across his boyfriend’s knuckles. Eddie muttered something under his breath, and Buck couldn’t help the little quirk of his lips as he dropped their hands and grabbed the previously abandoned shampoo bottle. He looked from the bottle and then to Eddie, one brow cocked in an expectant expression. </p>
<p>Eddie rolled his eyes. “You are so needy,” he teased, lips already turned up at the corners. </p>
<p>Buck pretended to take offense. “Coming from the guy who practically begs for a massage every night.” Eddie huffed, but didn’t deny the comment.</p>
<p>“Besides, you’re the one who interrupted my shower. The least you could do is help me finish it.” </p>
<p>Buck flashed another grin, eyes flashing with energy. Eddie waited for a good 60 seconds before conceding with a sigh, digging two fingers into Buck’s side as he snatched the bottle from him. Buck squirmed to escape the two fingers while biting his lip so as not to laugh, because of course Eddie would tickle him after succumbing to his overwhelming charms. Chris did say his dad was a bit of a sore loser, even if the man himself repeatedly denied it.</p>
<p>“If I fall and bust my ass it’s on you.”</p>
<p>Eddie snorted, a glob of shampoo in his hand. “No one will mourn your ass more than me.” With that, he removed the hand tickling Buck’s side to lather the shampoo into his boyfriend’s hair. The thought of Eddie erecting a miniature shrine to his beautiful ass popped into Buck’s head and laughter exploded from his chest, one hand grabbing onto the built-in shelf for support as he leaned forward. Eddie nearly started laughing just because Buck had the sort of infectious laughter that caught on even when he had no idea what was so funny. He bit his lip instead and used his fingers laced into golden locks to pull Buck into a straighter position. </p>
<p>“What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>Buck tried to shake his head, then remembered Eddie was trying to wash his hair. </p>
<p>“You,” he chuckled. “Mourning my perfect ass - framing a picture of it with little candles and shit.” </p>
<p>And then Eddie was barking out a laugh, forehead falling to rest on Buck’s shoulder as the image painted itself in his head. Buck’s laughter started anew and didn’t taper off until the hot water shifted to a much cooler temperature. Eddie made sure to massage each area of Buck’s head before rinsing, and before he could protest Buck had already started lathering a different brand of shampoo into Eddie’s hair. He tried to let Eddie enjoy the sensation, but soon the water would turn to ice and so they washed each other, rinsed, and used their fluffiest towels to dry off the other. </p>
<p>Eddie peppered little kisses along Buck’s shoulders as he toweled off his hair, murmuring sweet nothings in Spanish and even Swedish - though his knowledge was limited. By the time both men were dressed comfortably and crawling into bed, Buck had nearly forgotten about the long, grueling shift that had left him wound tight and exhausted. It was rare for Eddie to begin his own 14-hour shift as Buck was finishing his. Even though they shared nearly every shift, they had accepted the fact that wouldn’t always be the case. Buck was eternally grateful Eddie had the day off, because even if he didn’t get to see him at work at least he could count on him waiting for him at home. </p>
<p>“You think too much,” Eddie mumbled. Buck blinked, eyes finding Eddie’s. He blushed a little and apologized, ears a little red at being caught too far in his own head. </p>
<p>A hand found his under the covers and Buck relished the contact. “It’s hard to turn it off sometimes,” he sighed. He watched Eddie’s lips curve down a little, amber eyes sparkling slightly despite the semi-darkness of his apartment. The sheets rustled as Eddie pulled Buck into his chest, one leg sliding between Buck’s as he pressed a gentle kiss to his crown. “I’ve got you <em> cariño,” </em> Eddie whispered, and Buck shivered despite the incredible warmth Eddie’s body provided. Eddie’s arms responded to the movement by tightening just a fraction, and Buck was nearly overwhelmed by the feelings of <em> love </em> and <em> safety </em>those arms exuded. </p>
<p>“And I’ve got you <em> mi amor.”  </em></p>
<p>Buck nuzzled into Eddie’s broad chest and savored the scent of sandalwood body wash mixed with something that was just <em> Eddie </em>. He closed his eyes and let the warmth and presence of his boyfriend wash over him, shoulders relaxing gradually as all the cluttering thoughts bouncing excitedly in his brain eventually became muted. He felt Eddie relax as Buck wrapped his own arms around him, and for probably the thousandth time that week Buck silently thanked whatever celestial being brought Eddie into his life. </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later and the two had drifted into a deep sleep, the glittering city of Los Angeles still pulsing with activity below. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope we one day get the Buddie shower scene we deserve. </p>
<p>Comments/kudos are always appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>